My Secret Crush
by RedSoxFan7
Summary: Set during Twilight- After Bella and Edward become a couple he tells her that he going to take to meet his family. Bella is nervous because she knows that Rosalie doesn't like her very much. Worse thing is that Bella has a crush on Rosalie. Full summary inside. Drabble story
1. Intro

This story is set after Bella and Edward become a couple. Bella is nervous to meet Edward's family. She knows that Rosalie is the only Cullen who doesn't like her. Even though Bella loves Edward, She also has felling for Rosalie. She knows that she could never have Rosalie because she has Emmett and she is not a lesbian. After weekend when the boys are gone and the girls are hanging out together, they decide to have some fun. Bella tries to get close to Rosalie. Then someone from Phoenix comes to visit Bella. What will Bella do when her past from Phoenix comes back and Edward finds out that Bella wasn't honest of her live back in Phoenix? What happens when Edward finds out that Bella has crush on Rosalie?

Chapter 1 tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 1 The Cullen's House

Chapter 1 Cullen's House

Bella P.O.V

When Edward told me that he was going to take me to his house to meet his family formally, I wanted to run. I am nervous on meeting his family. I already know most of his family but this is the first time I am actually going to talk to them. I mean I have already meet or seen most of them. Alice is awesome lil pixie and she a really good friend. Jasper is nice to but I haven't talk to him much since he has trouble being around humans. Then there's Emmett and he is like a big brother that teases you but who will protect you from anyone. Then there's Dr. Cullen he very nice and compassionate man. I haven't met Esme yet but what Edward has told me about her, she sounded like a lovely woman. Then there's Rosalie since the moment she found out that Edward and I were a couple she hates me. She doesn't like me because I am a human, because I know their secret about them being vampires, and because I am dating her brother. From all of the Cullen I think Rosalie is the most beautiful. I have a crush on her but I would never tell her or anyone the felling I have for her. I know that she would never like me in that way because one I am not vampire, two she totally hates me, third she is not a lesbian or bi, and because I am not good enough for her. I wish I could spend one day with her. I am really glad that Edward can't read my mind. I really do love Edward but I also have felling for Rose. I just hope that one day I can at least be friends with her. Oh shit Edward just said something.

"What?" I asked

"I said where here Bella."

"Oh.. Sorry"

"Don't worry Bella my family will love you, don't worry about Rosalie just ignore her."

"Okay" _I wish I could_

**Rosalie P.O.V**

I don't know why I have to be here to formally meet Bella. I don't like at all. She is a dumb clumsy human who dresses bad. I hate the fact that Edward fell in love with her. I tried to get out of this but mom made me stay. Where the heck is Emmett? He was supposed to be here with me so I won't jump Bella and throw her out of the house. Eww she is here I can smell her nice floral smell and her strawberry shampoo. I wish Edward couldn't read my mind. I go downstairs and I see Bella talking to Esme and Carlisle. When I arrive where everyone is at, I glare at her letting her know that I didn't like her. Edward gives me a dirty look but I can care less. She smiles at me but I just glare at her.

"You have such a nice house Esme" she says

_Sure try to win over the old folks._

"thanks Bella" says Esme.

"Come on Bella let me show the rest of the house" Edward says

He takes her upstairs to see the rest of the house. I also go upstairs and go to my room. Where the heck is Emmett? He was supposed to be here to save me from this reunion. Alice comes into my room.

"I knew you were going to go downstairs."

"Do you know where he is at?"

"No.. he probably went hunting to Canada or something."

"Can you see him?"

"He will be back tonight and he will apologize to you."

"Well I won't forgive him.. Don't tell me what's going to happen."  
"Fine Rose. I am leaving bye"

I lay in my bed and then I hear a loud sound coming from Edward's room. I get from my bed and I go to Edward's room. I walk in to see Bella and Edward on the floor. He's on top of her.

"Are you trying to eat her?" I see that she is blushing and she is trying to push him off.

"Maybe but I am not going to share with you Rose" Says Edward

"Don't call me that Eddy. That's okay anyways I don't like to eat human girls." I look at Bella and she is looking away from me.

"Will you leave already Rose"

"Fine whatever" I leave from his room and I go to look for my monkey man.

**Bella P.O.V**

It was so awkward when Rosalie came in and saw that Edward was on top of me. I wish Edward wouldn't have done that. It really hurt me when she said that she didn't want to drink my blood.

"Bella do you want to spent night here with me?"

Oh god I can't believe he ask me if I want to spent the night with him. He doesn't even have a bed. I guess that wouldn't really matter.

"Sure, but I need to go home to get some things."

"Okay I'll take you, let's go"

We go outside and we get inside his shiny Volvo.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: thanks everyone for the feedback. Here the next chapter. Hope you like it. I am also working on a video mix base on the story and I should have that ready few days. **

**Bella P.O.V**

Edward and I went to my house to get my things. When we arrive Charlie is already there. Edward leaves since I am going to take my truck and because if Edward isn't here Charlie will believe my story about having a sleep over with Alice.

"Hey dad"

"Hey Bells, how was your day?"

"Good. Hey dad is it okay if I spent the night at the Cullen's? Alice invited me to sleep over."

"I don't know Bells"

"Please dad. Anyways her parents are going to be there and Edward and his brothers are going out town for the weekend. If you want you call them."

"No that's alright Bella. You can stay at the Cullen's"

"Thanks Dad. I do dinner and then I'll leave"

"No that's okay Bella, I can manage"

"Are you sure Dad?"

"Yes Bella"

"Okay thanks Dad, I'll see you tomorrow"

I go upstairs and I pack my bag. I am glad that I bought a new pajama last week when I went to Port Angeles last week. I go downstairs and I leave to the Cullen's house. It takes me awhile to get to their house. When I arrive I see Edward is waiting for me.

"Bella, you should have led Alice pick you up."

"Be nice to my truck. Anyways not everybody drives like a maniac."

"Let's just go inside Bella."

"Fine Whatever" I said and then I stuck my tongue at him and I heard him chuckle.

We go inside the house and Alice is seating in sofa.

"Bella were going to have so much fun. I am going to do a makeover on you" said Alice

"Hi Alice, no I don't want to play live size Barbie."

"Please Bella it will be so much fun. Anyways I already had vision that you're going to say yes."

"Alice leaves Bella Alone. She here to spent time with me."

"Yes, but she told her dad that she was having a sleep over with me, so where going to have a sleepover. You can have later today. Come on Bella lets go to my room."

Alice pulls me upstairs with her and we go to her room.

"Please Alice don't go to crazy with the makeover."

"No Bella don't worry I won't."

I sit down on the chair and I let Alice do me over. The door to her room opens and Rosalie comes in.

"Were you able to find Emmett?" ask Alice

"Yes. He went hunting all day way to Canada. He forgot that Bella was coming over today. He said he would be back later tonight."

"Yes. He should be here in about 2 hours."

"Okay. What are you doing Alice?"

"I am making Bella over"

"Well good luck with that."

"Do you want to help me?"  
"no"

"come on Rosalie help me it will be fun."

"Fine I will help you flat iron her hair."

When I felt Rosalie touch my hair, I got nervous. I couldn't believe she was touching me. I fell my hair being pull to hard. Then I fell that Rosalie puts the flat iron to close to my head and I feel the heat of it.

"Ouch you burn me Rosalie"

"Well if you stop moving then I won't burn you anymore"

"I'll try not to move then"

"Girls stop fighting were supposed to have fun and not fight."


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's chapter 3. Thanks for the feedback. i couldn't really describe Bella's hair so I tried my best. On my profile there a link how Bella look. My battery is running out so I couldn't prove read it but I want it to post this new chapter. **

**Rosalie P.O.V**

I was finally able to get a hold of my monkey man. He told me he went hunting and I told him I was upset because he left me alone. He apologize but I told him when he got back we would talk. I go to Alice's room to go and talk to her and I when I walk in I see that Bella is there. I hate the fact that my brother had to fall in love with a stupid human.

"Were you able to find Emmett?" ask Alice

"Yes. He went hunting all day way to Canada. He forgot that Bella was coming over today. He said he would be back later tonight."

"Yes. He should be here in about 2 hours."

"Okay. What are you doing Alice?"

"I am making Bella over"

"Well good luck with that." _She would need it._

"Do you want to help me?"  
"no" _no I don't want to help make over Isabella._

"Come on Rosalie help me it will be fun."

"Fine I will help you flat iron her hair."

I start to flat iron her hair and I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing. The I suddenly hear her scream.

"Ouch you burn me Rosalie"

"Well if you stop moving then I won't burn you anymore" _I really didn't mean to burn her. I want to apologize but I can't because that would make me look like softy. All I want is for Emmett to be here. Hopefully Alice won't get any more crazy ideas tonight. _

"I'll try not to move then"

_Bella is such a push over. I tell her to stop moving and instead of her telling me off, she apologizes. I really don't understand humans. _

"Girls stop fighting, were supposed to have fun and not fight."

I really just want this to be over. I don't know how I let Alice convince me to help her. I finish doing her hair. I brush her hair and then I pull part of her hair back to do a half pony tail on her.

"Bella you're almost done. Now all you need is to put this on." Said Alice

I saw Alice give Bella a pair of skinny jeans and white tang top.

"I don't know Alice" said Bella

"Como Bella.." said Alice

"Fine."

Bella goes into the bathroom and changes and she comes out dress up. (pic of her look in my profile.)

I look up to see her and she didn't look to bad. I had to admit that for human she look pretty.

"You look so pretty Bella my brother going to love it." said Alice

"Alice, I am not going to let Edward see me like this."

"Bella he going to love it anyways I already threw you're clothes away."

"Alice, why did you do that?"

"Because you need new clothes Bella, right Rosalie?"

"I could care less if she wears ugly clothes or whatever. I am leaving"

I leave Alice's room and I leave to my room and wait for Emmett to arrive.

**Bella P.O.V**

After Alice finish giving me the last touches of my makeover, I go to Edward's room. I open the door and he seating on his sofa. He looks so beautiful like a model.

"What do you think?"I ask him

He looks up at me and smiles.

"You look beautiful Bella"

He walks towards me and he grabs my face and kisses me. I kiss him back too eager to take our kiss to the next level. I wish he wouldn't treat as if I was so fragile. He pulls away from me.

"Bella, you know that we can't do that. I can hurt you"

"I know Edward but can't we at least try?"

"Bella I promise once you're a vampire. We will have sex."

"Edward I want to try it as a human"

"I am sorry but I can't do that" he said giving me a memorizing look.

I look away from him.

"You won this time but it doesn't mean I am going to give up"

We sit on his sofa and we watch a movie. By the time it was over it was already night time. I put on my blue pajamas. I was really glad I had bought new pajamas. My pajama consists of a blue tang top and blue boy shorts. I come out with my pajama and I give Edward a flirty smile.

"Bella is late you need to go to sleep"

"I don't mind staying up." I grin at him

"Bella we are not going to have sex. Go to sleep."  
"You're no fun Edward."

"Bella go to sleep."

I lay on his sofa and he lies next to me. I hug him and I fall sleep.

**Later that night**

I wake up and I see that it still night time. I look around and I see that Edward isn't here. I notice a note and I grab it and I read it.

_Bella-_

_I went hunting. I should be back soon. I love you. Try not to get hurt._

_Love,_

_Edward._

I lay back on the sofa and then I hear my stomach gurgle. I get up and walk down to the kitchen. I remember Edward telling me had bought me some food. I knew that nobody was going to be downstairs since it was late and because their probably in their rooms. I open refrigerated and look around and then I pull out the loaf of bread and I start to make myself sandwich.

"What are you doing Bella?"

I was distracted when I heard some ask me a question and I jump. I turn around and I see her standing there looking like the perfect angel with a halo.

"eating." I say in a low voice.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Bella p.o.v**

I really wish I could disappear right now or that this was a dream. I feel so embarrass to be her in my pajamas and Rosalie is just few feet away from me. She smells so good.

"I can see that you're eating Bella. What I meant to say aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"Yes, but I woke up because I was hungry. Did I wake you up?" _shit I feel like an idiot now. Vampires don't sleep._

"Bella you know that vampires don't sleep."  
"yes… was I begin to loud?" _I wish I could really disappear now. I was being such a fool. I think every day I like her more. _

"No. most everybody went hunting."

"oh… who's here?"

"Jasper and I."

"Oh" _great the two people that I talk less too are here. Well, Jasper does like me but Rosalie hates me._

**Rosalie P.O.V**

I was really bored and all Jasper wanted to do was read books about war. So I decide to go downstairs and I see that Bella is eating. I decide to go and talk to her it was better than listening to Jasper's war stories.

"I can see that you're eating Bella. What I meant to say aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" _I can see that you're an Idiot Bella. I decide to be nice for once and ask the question differently. I like her pajama that she was wearing. It was a cute pajama. I wonder if she wore it because she wants Edward to fuck her. _

"Yes, but I woke up because I was hungry. Did I wake you up?"

"Bella you know that vampires don't sleep." _Did she just ask me if I was sleeping? I wonder if she acting this way because she sleep walking. _  
"yes… was I begin to loud?"

"No. most everybody went hunting." _She really need to learn not to feel guilty about everything. _

"oh… who's here?"

"Jasper and I."

"Oh"

"Do you want to do something Bella?" _She is so weird for a human. She just made the funniest face when I told her that it was just Jasper, me, and her. Now she looks like she just saw I ghost because I ask her if she wants to do something._

"Like what?"

"Do you know how to play Texas holdem?"

"A little bit"

"Do you want to play" _I could probably beat her because playing with Alice and Edward is no fun._

"Sure"

"Okay lets go to my room you can bring your food with you"

**Bella P.O.V**

I follow Rosalie to her room and once inside her room I sit on the floor and wait for her to bring her cards out. I wish I would have told her the truth. I do not know how to play texas holdem. I just hope is an easy game. What did I get myself into?

"do you want me to be dealer first?" she ask

"yes." _I was so nervous because I don't know what I am doing._

She starts to shuffles the cards and then she gives to cards and the she puts 3 cards in the middle and turns them around.

"I Call" she says

I look at my cards and then look at the ones in the middle and I don't know what I am doing. I just decide to say the same thing as her and bet the same amount as she did.

"I call too." I said.

I see that she places another card in the middle.

"I call and I raise 500." She says.

I wish I really knew how to play this game maybe I will buy book on how to play this.

"Bella are you going call or fold?" she asks.

"um…. Fold"

She smiles and takes the money in middle and she grabs all the cards and starts to shuffle them all again. The door to her room opens and Edward comes in.

"There you are Bella. Is Rosalie begin mean to you?"

"No. were just playing texas holdem"

"Bella should really be sleeping and not playing a card game"

"Chill out Edward. I found her eating in the kitchen I told her if she wanted to play while she ate."

"Well you should have just let her go back to my room. Bella lets go it time for you to go to sleep"

"She can stay if she wants to Edward I promise I won't hurt her"

"she can play tomorrow with you, now I am taking her to bed it too late for her to be up"  
"Why don't you let her answer if she wants to go to bed."

"Bella" He says looking at me with that dazzle look in his eyes.

"I think I am going to bed Rosalie. We can play another day" I say as I get up and leave the room to Edward's room. I just hope I did the right thing. I wait for Edward to come back but I am guessing he stay back in Rosalie's room to talk to her. I fall asleep thinking about everything that happened.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Rosalie P.O.V**

"Can you keep your thoughts to yourself" said Edward

"Then don't listen to them"

"Why did you let Bella come here to play a game with you?"

"I thought you wanted me to try and be friends with her?"

"Yes but during the day not in the middle of the night Rosalie"

"Don't think you're over reacting?"

"No"

"I don't think nothing would have happen if Bella stayed up for awhile"

"She would be tired to go to school tomorrow Rosalie"

"Edward, you're so paranoid. Leave my room now!"

Edward gives me a warning look and he leaves to his room. He can be such a control freak sometimes. I feel bad for Bella.

**The Next Day**

**Bella P.O.V**

I woke up and I look at Edward. After having a chance to think about it, last night Edward acted like he was trying to control me. I don't want to tell him anything because I don't want him to be mad at me but I shouldn't let him do that either to me.

"Good morning love, how did you sleep?"

"Good Edward, Can we talk?"

"Yes, what is it Bella?"

"I didn't like the way you talk to me last night Edward. I mean it was my choice if I wanted to be sleep deprived or not."  
"Bella, I just wanted you have a good night sleep that all."

"Okay, but it was my choice still."

"Bella please can we just drop it."

"NO! I just want you to let me make my own choices"

"Bella we need to go, you still need to go home and get your backpack"

"Fine, let's go then" shit_ I just realize I let him tell me what to do again._

"Bella, I will see you at school" He says and then kisses me.

"bye Edward"

I leave his house and I drive home. I could tell he was upset because I question him. I guess it was our first fight. When I arrive at my house I grab my bag and I leave to school. I arrive at school few minutes late; I go to my first class which is English. The rest of the day passes by quickly and then its lunch time. I get in line to grab my lunch, I see that Edward and his family were already seating down. Alice waves at me and I smile at her. Lauren and Jessica are behind me and I hear them talking about me. I try to ignore them but then I feel something cold in my back.

"Sorry, Bella I drop my milk on you by accident" said Lauren

"You're a bitch Lauren"

"Excuse me?"

"You hear me" _I really hate Lauren and I wasn't going to let her get away with this. I don't what comes over me but I slap her and push her to the ground and I start to pull her ugly hair. _

"Bella let me go… you're going to ruin my hair" said Lauren

"I don't really care… I am going to rip out"

I feel some cold hands on me pulling me off Lauren. I turn around and see Edward.

"Edward let me go."

Edward takes me outside.

"Bella what wrong with you?"

"What do you mean Edward, did you not see what she did to me?"

"yes Bella, but do you think that was the best thing to do? To ruin your school record for her or worse get kick out."

"The worst thing that could have happen was for me to be suspended for day or something Edward."

"I don't know what's wrong with you today Bella, you know what I'll see you in biology"

I see him leave and I sit in on of the bench outside and I just feel like crying because I don't know why Edward is being so mean to me. I wonder if he is on some type of vampire pms.

"Are you okay Bella?"

I turn around and see Rosalie.

**An: Thanks for the feedback. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Probably update tomorrow again. sorry this chapter way to short.. next chapter will be little longer.. **


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Bella P.O.V**

I was surprise to see Rosalie outside asking me if I was okay. I got a little nervous but at the same time I didn't understand why she was here. I just want her to go away. I don't want her to see me like this.

"Bella are you okay?"

"Um….yes"

"Are you sure Bella?"

"Yes, I am fine Rosalie, Can you please leave alone now!" I told her almost yelling

I felt bad after doing that. I look at her and I could tell she was mad because I yell at her.

"Fine I'll leave" she said and she walks away from.

I stay outside until it's time to go to 5 period. I go into class and I see Edward is already there. He smiles at me and I can help but smile back at him. I go to seat.

"Bella, I am sorry about earlier today. I just don't want you to get hurt. I love you." He said

"It's okay Edward. I love you to. It's just that Lauren made me mad."

"I know honey. I am proud of you that you stood up to her."

"Thanks Edward" I said and I smile at him. He smiles back at me and he holds my hand under the table.

The rest of the day passes by pretty quickly. I still feel bad for yelling a Rosalie. I need to apologize to her. I probably ask Edward to take me to his house. Even though I love Edward with all my heart, I still have felling for Rosalie. I am not sure what I am going to do with these feelings. After school, Edward comes home with me. We go into my room and sit on my bed.

"Bella, I want you to know that I love you"

"I love you too Edward."

He leans forward and he kisses me but this wasn't like his other kisses. This kiss is fill with passion and lust. I kiss him back the same way. I ran my hands through his hair as we kiss. Our kiss gets more intense and we are now laying down on my bed. Edward is on top of me and he keeps kissing me. He pulls away from en and starts to kiss my neck. His hands linger down my body and I rub his back. I feel one of his hands lifting up my shirt and with one quick move he takes it off. I can't believe that Edward and I are actually going to make love. I feel his cold hand exploring my waist, my hips, my abs, and my breasts. I feel his cool lips on my neck and his hands touch my breasts.

"mm… Edward."

"Bella I love you. I want you so bad."

"Me too Edward."

**Rosalie P.O.V**

"Alice I tried being friends with Bella but I didn't work."

"Don't be mad at her because of what happen at lunch."

"I am not mad. It just would be better if everything goes back to the way it was"

"Don't be silly Rose. I know that all three of us can be best friends."  
"I doubt it."

"Don't be so negative Rosalie. Anyways try and understand Bella. She got into a fight with that bitch and then she got into an argument Edward. It's obvious she was upset."

"Maybe"

"Why don't we go to Bella's house and talk."

"I don't know Alice."  
"Yes lets go and then we can plan sleepover because the boys are going out town this weekend."

"Fine let's go."

We get into Alice's car and we drive to Bella's house. I don't understand what her issue was. I was trying to be nice and she just brushed me off. Alice is now dragging me to Bella's house. I just hope Alice is right about us three begin friends. We arrive at her house and we knock on the door.

**Bella P.O.V**

Edward is taking my pants off when we hear the door.

"Who is it" I ask

"It's Alice and Rosalie what are they doing here?" he said angrily

Edward and I get dress and we go downstairs.

**Rosalie P.O.V**

After waiting few minutes of waiting they finally open the door. Edward give Alice and I a dirty look.

"_What are you doing here Rosalie?"_

"_Get out my head Edward."_

"_Couldn't you pick a better time Rose?"_

"_No Eddy."_

Bella finally speaks which leads to Edward getting out my head.

"Hey Alice, Rosalie. What are you doing here?"

"We came to talk to you about going shopping and having a sleepover this weekend?" said Alice

I want to laugh when I saw Bella's reaction to the word shopping. I try not to laugh.

"I don't Alice."  
"It will be fun anyways the boys are going to be out and it's the perfect time to some girl bonding."

"I guess."

Alice hugs Bella.

"It's going to be so much fun."

"Is that all you wanted to tell Bella?" ask Edward

"No, Mr. Rude" says Alice

"Then what do you want with Bella" he ask

"That after school on Friday she is coming to our house and she won't leave until Sunday."

Edward was being rude it was obvious he didn't want Alice or me to be here. He gives me another dirty look but I ignore him. I hear Alice and Edward that their still talking I just go and seat next to Bella in the sofa.

**AN: thanks for the feedback. Next chapter or the one after that is where this mystery person is going to come. **


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Here is the next chapter. I probably should have put this in the first chapter. I don't own any of the characters they all belong to S.M. I only own my mystery character or any other characters I make up. **

Chapter 7

**Rosalie P.O.V**

Alice is still talking to Edward trying to convince him to let her take Bella for the weekend.

"Come on Eddy be nice and share Bella. Anyways Rosalie and Bella are going to be friends now." Said Alice

"Don't call me Eddy. I don't know Alice."

Both Alice and Edward are stubborn. I turn to see Bella and it looks like she bored and annoyed by them.

"Edward, I don't need you're permission to take Bella out. She is my best friend and I can take her out any time I want."

"Shut up Pixie."

"No Mr. Rude"

Bella gets up from her seat and goes to talk to Edward.

"Edward stop fighting with Alice there's nothing wrong with me spending the weekend with Alice."

"See I told you Mr. Rude. Bella were going to have so much fun. I also know that Rosalie and you are going to be great friends. Right Rose?"

"Sure" I said

"See Edward I told you. Now leave so I can plan everything with Bella."

"But…"

"No but Edwards. Bye" She said to him walking him to the door.

"But I want to spent time with Bella because I leave later today."

"Then come back later Edward." She pushes him out the door and closes the door.

I want to laugh so hard but I hold my laughter back. Alice might be small but she is one tough cookie. It was funny to see her push Edward out the door. I kind of feel bad for Bella because she going to be Alice's Barbie all weekend long.

**Bella P.O.V**

Alice was so funny. I couldn't believe she made Edward leave. I was sort of mad that they pick a bad time to come but oh well. I'll just try later to convince Edward to make love to me.

"Bella, where going to have so much fun this weekend. Tomorrow I will pick you up to go to school so we can go shopping tomorrow after school."

"Okay Alice."

"Well I am going to help you pick cute outfit for tomorrow." Alice grabs her cell phone and reads a text message she got.

"Okay Alice"

"Bella I need to leave but Rosalie will help you pick an outfit out" she says as she leaves my house.

I lock my front door and I turn around and I look at Rosalie. She smiles at me. I didn't know what to say to her. She still makes me nervous and I know that if she knew that I want to kiss her, she'll probably hate me more than before.

"Come on Bella lets go to look at your closet" says Rosalie

"Rosalie that okay you don't have to stay to help me pick something else. I will just wear whatever."

"No Bella because will kill me so let's go to your room."

I follow Rosalie upstairs and we got into my room. I sit on my bed as I see her going thru my closet.

"Bella you have nothing cute to wear."

"I don't really care about fashion."

"I can tell. I will be right back. I think I have something that might fit you."

I see Rosalie leave and she comes back in less than two minutes. She has with her pair of skinny jeans, a check belted shirt, flats, a purse, and necklace. (I have pic of her outfit in my profile)

"Here you're going to wear this tomorrow and you can have it."

"Thanks Rosalie it really nice outfit"

"Do you like it?"

"Yes very pretty and simple."

"I'm glad you like it Bella."

I smile at her and I give her a hug.

End of chapter

An: I am starting school tomorrow so I don't know when I'll update. i go to school Monday thru Wednesday. So probably post on wed or Thursday. Next chapter there will be more bonding between bella and rose.


	9. Chapter 8

**A.N- I change my screen name. Here's the next chapter hope you like it. I written slash is the past but this my first femslash. **

**Bella P.O.V**

I pull away after I notice what I did. I look at Rosalie and smile at her.

"Sorry Rosalie, I just excited"

"It's okay Bella. I need to leave. I see you tomorrow morning."

"Okay. Bye Rosalie."

I walk her to the door and I see her leave. I run back to my room. I trip couples of times but I made it safely back to my room. I lay down in my bed and I think of Rosalie. I love her blonde hair and I know as human she must have icy blue eyes. I love her perfect curves and her perfect perky breast. I knew I shouldn't be thinking of her like that. She will never like me in that way. I should just forget about her and think about Edward. I should be happy to be with him and that he loves me so much. I close my eyes and when I open them again, Edward is looking at me.

"You scare me Edward."

"Sorry love" he said and he lies next to me and hugs me.

"It's alright Edward" I smile at him and I cuddle with him.

"I'm going to miss you these that I will be gone Bella. I want you to be careful and not get yourself into trouble."

"I won't Edward. I promise I'll be careful and anyways I will be with Alice and Rosalie."

"Let me know if Rosalie is mean to you."

"Rosalie and I are starting to get along so don't worry about us."

"Okay Bella"

He kisses me passionately and he pulls away from me and hugs me and then he leaves thru my window and I see him leave. The rest of the day goes by pretty quickly and soon it time for me to go to bed. I set my alarm for earlier than usual because I want to be wake up before Alice and Rosalie get here.

**The Next Day**

I get up and I take a shower and then I go downstairs and I eat breakfast. I come back upstairs and I put my clothes on and I wait for Rosalie and Alice to get here. I didn't even try to do my hair since I knew Alice would want to do it. I hear them knock on the door and I run downstairs and I open the door. I smile at both at them.

"Good morning Bella, I need to do your hair and makeup before we go shopping." Said Alice

"Aren't we going to school first?"

"No Bella, anyways there's no point of going only for 3 hours and then going out. Let just skip school Bella."

"I don't know Alice."

"Come Bella it will be fun. Anyways the earlier we go the earlier we will be back from the mall." Said Rosalie

"Um…. Okay."

Alice jumps up and down.

"Bella we are going to have so much fun and you can't say no to anything we want to buy you."

"But…"

"No… Bella you will let me buy things."

"Fine Alice"

After Alice finishes getting me ready we leave to go to Seattle. Alice and Rosalie go in the front and I go in the back of the car. We got to Seattle in less than an hour. I now realize that they all love to drive like maniacs. I was kind of afraid of coming shopping with Alice. Since Edward told me that she shop likes crazy woman. We go into the mall and go about ten stores. Alice goes crazy and buy herself bunch of clothes and buys me clothes as well. We get to Victoria Secret's and I really didn't want to in there.

"Alice what are we doing here?"

"We're buying you new underwear because you need to have matching bras and panties. Anyways you need get yourself some sexy pajamas."

"I don't know about that Alice."

"Don't worry Bella. We will help you. "I see Alice makes a excited face "Oh my god. I totally forgot that they were having their semiannual sale, I need to go see if they have enchanted apple. Rosalie help Bella." Alice runs off to the perfume section.

I look up and Rosalie and give her a nervous smile. I did not want her to help me pick things out.

"Come on Bella lets go over here. We will first pick some matching underwear for you and then we will pick pajamas" She said and she grabs my hand and takes me to one of underwear area.

"Okay Rosalie." I was too nervous the last thing I wanted was to Rosalie help me pick out these types of things. This was worse than if Edward would have gone with me. She starts to grab bunch of bras and panties.

"Bella you need to have matching sets of every color. You also need to have cute set like this one" she said as she holds up a black bra with pink on the edge and the panties look like if it was mini skirt. She puts all the bras and panties in the bag. Then she takes me to the pajamas.

"Which one do you like Bella?" she asked me in curious voice

"I like this shirt and short set."

"Bella you need to get sexy pajama or how going to seduce Edward?"

"um.. I don't know."

"Bella you need to buy something like this" she said holding up a pink lace up pajama dress.

"I don't know Rosalie"

"Don't be shy Bella. How about this one"

She was holding up pajama dress that was only cover from the breast area and was see thru rest of the dress.

"Um.. I don't know." Then I see cute baby doll leopard pajama. "I like this one."

"That's cute one.. Why don't you just get all of them Bella."

"Um.. I don't know Rosalie."

"You get them all and then you can see which one would be better to wear when you see Edward again." (an- you can see the clothes they were looking at in my profile)

"Okay."

When walk to pay for the items we were going to get we Alice has a bag fill with lotions of enchanted apples.

"Alice don't you think that a lot of them?" I ask

"NO… because I love this scent anyways Jasper loves it when I wear it."

After Alice and Rosalie pay for everything we decide to head back to Forks. When we arrive at their house I go inside and eat something. After my first shopping experience with Alice, I never want to go shopping with her. It was so embarrassing to have Rosalie help me pick out underwear. My phone starts to ring and I check it.

"Hello?"

"Bella, you need to get home right now."

"What's wrong dad?"  
"Someone is here to visit you."

"Who?"'

"Someone from Phoenix."

"Okay dad. I will be there in few minutes."

I close my cell phone and I go to look for Alice.

"sorry Bella I can take you to your house right now. Esme found out about me going credit card crazy and now I need to fix my closet. Ask Rose to take you."

"Okay Alice"

I go to look for Rosalie and I ask her and she actually says yes. We arrive at my house and we go inside and when I saw her seating there I want to get out and run.

"HI Bella has been very long time." She says.


	10. Chapter 9

**An- thanks for the feedback. Sorry I haven't update. I started school and I been busy. I am going to try and update my story more often. Probably update all my stories this Friday. **

**Bella P.O.V**

I couldn't believe she was here in Forks. I was expecting my best friend from Phoenix but not her.

"Izzy you look shock to see me."

"I'll be right back" I run upstairs and lock myself in the bathroom. I couldn't believe she was here. I know that I need to go downstairs but I am not ready to face her yet. I hope that she doesn't say anything to Rosalie.

**Rosalie P.O.V**

When I came in to Bella's house, I saw a stupid fake blond bitch seating in the sofa. I cringed when I heard her call her Izzy. That name didn't fit Bella. I saw Bella run upstairs as if she was going to pee her pants.

"So who are you" she asks me

"I'm Rosalie. I'm Bella's best friend and she dating my brother. Who are you?"

"I'm Mia and I am a friend of Izzy from Phoenix."

"Is that really your name?"

"Yes, why?"

"That's an odd name"

"So is Rosalie"

"But at least my name is not a Spanish word"

"I am going to check on Bella"

I glare at her and I just want to throw her out the house.

"No, I will check on Bella. You wait here!" I said almost yelling at her.

I go upstairs to check on Bella. I knock on the door. I wait for her to answer but it seem that she isn't even there.

"Bella??" I said

"….Yeah Rosalie?"

"Are you okay?"

"Ye…s….. I will out in a minute"

I wait in the hall for her to come out.

**Bella P.O.V**

I couldn't face her. I don't know why she was here. Did she want to ruin my life? Maybe I'm being little dramatic but I didn't want here. She knew everything about me. The way I was back in Phoenix. I never was a wild child or gave my mom problems but I was different in Phoenix but I didn't want anyone to know what she meant to me. I hear someone knocking on the door.

"Bella??" Rosalie said

"….Yeah Rosalie?"

"Are you okay?"

"Ye…s….. I will out in a minute"

I was more nervous now. I really hope that Mia didn't say anything to Rosalie. I don't know why my old crush and my new crush have to be here at the same time. I decide to come out and face my past. I really hope I don't have to say anything about my past. I don't want Rosalie to know. I open the door and I smile at Rosalie. We go downstairs together and I see Mia seating in the sofa.

"Are you feeling better Izzy?"

"Yes, what are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you."

"I wish you would have called me first. I have plans to go out town this weekend and I am sorry you can't stay here."

She looks like she upset but also mad. I give her apologetic smile.

"that okay Izzy, I was just passing by. I guess I'll have to plan to come back to see you."

"Okay."

She gets up and gives me a hug and she leaves. I look thru the window to make sure she leaves and I turn around to look at Rosalie.

"We can go back now Rosalie."

"Who is she Bella and why did she come without telling you?"

**An- There will be more of Mia in the upcoming chapters. Also there will be Rosalie and Bella bonding soon. **


	11. Chapter 10

**AN- **Here is the next chapter. Thanks for everyone who left feedback. I am working on new bella/Rosalie story. I will probably post that in few weeks.

**Bella P.o.V**

"Who is she Bella and why did she come without telling you?"

I wasn't sure what to tell her. I couldn't tell her the whole truth. Lying has never been my thing since I can't lie but I was going to try.

"She is a friend from back Phoenix."

"Did something happen between you two?"

"um… yes.. We got into a fight before I came here. It was over something stupid."

"Oh. Were you guy's best friends?"

"No… just friends.. Can we just go back to your house?"

"Sure let's go."

We get into her car and we arrive at her house in few minutes. When we arrive at the house we see that Alice left us a note.

_Rosalie and Bella- _

_I went to buy some things. I will be back in little bit._

_Love,_

_Alice_

Rosalie looks at me "What do you want to do Bella?"

"I don't know… maybe we can watch a movie?"

"Okay. Do you want to watch Confession of Shopaholic?"

"Sure."

I sit in the sofa and I wait for her to put on the movie. She puts the movie in and comes to sit next to me. I am really glad that she didn't ask me more questions about Mia. I wonder if Mia told her something and now she wants to know the truth. What if Mia told her that she was my girlfriend?

"Is there something wrong Bella?"

"No."

"Are you sure? You look like you saw a ghost."

"No is nothing .. my stomach hurts that all."

"do you want me to get you something?"

"No. I will be fine."

We start to watch the movie. The main character Rebecca reminded me of Alice. The only difference is that Alice has the money to spend it. I wonder when Alice would be back. I felt so awkward with Rosalie begin here. I wish I could tell her how I felt or least kiss her. I wonder if have some alcohol and the pretend to me drunk and kiss her, I wonder if she would be mad. Alice would probably have vision and see what I have planned. I yawn and I feel my eyelids get heavy and last thing I remember is seeing Rebecca hitting the main guy with a hand fan.

**Rosalie P.O.V**

I knew there was something wrong with Bella. After we came back from her house, she seemed tense and seems she hiding something. I could tell she didn't like the idea of Tia…Ria…whatever her name that she came to visit. I wonder if Ria meant something to her but I don't think Bella would be involve with her. I mean Bella is pretty and she could get better girlfriend than that stupid fake bleach blonde. I turn around to see Bella and I see that she fell asleep. I turn off the movie and I carry her to Edward's room and I lay her down on the bed and cover with a throw. I give her kiss on the forehead and I go downstairs and I try to cook her dinner.

**An= sorry for the short chapter. Next chapter I will try to make it longer. Also there a picture of Mia on my profile. **


	12. Chapter 11

**AN- Thanks everyone who has read the story, that has left me feedback and that added this story to their favorites. Sorry I haven't post it a chapter in long time. I am in school now so, it is harder for me to post chapters. Sorry the chapter was short. I actually had this chapter written out but I got a idea and decide to change what going to happen next. I will post chapter tomorrow. **

**POV Rosalie**

After burning the chicken I was cooking her, I have decide I'll just take her out to dinner. I go to my room and I sit in my bed. I don't know what is going on with me. All I know is that I feel things when I am around Bella. I know that I shouldn't feel this way. I love Emmett and I want to be with him forever but I can't help feel things for her. I am afraid that these felling will turn into something more. I go to Edward's room and I look at her. She looks so peaceful. I caress her face. I hear Alice come in thru the front door and I go downstairs in vampire speed.

"Hey Rosalie, where's Bella?"

"She taking a nap"

"I brought her some food and I was planning we should go out to Port Angeles."

"What would we do there?"

"Go to the movies."

"Okay. What movie?"

"How about Sorority Row"

"That looks like a dumb movie."

"Come let go to watch that movie. It will be fun, anyways there are more important things than which movie we will watch like our outfits. "

We go upstairs and Alice starts to go thru all the shopping bags until she has our outfits plan out. I look at the outfit she picks for Bella and I know that Bella is not going to want to wear it.

"I don't think Bella is going to wear this." I said

"Don't worry Rosalie. She is going to say yes and she only going trips twice."

"Fine, I am going to get change."

I go to my room and I get change and I curl my hair. I got to Edward's room to see if Bella was awake and she was. She was looking at Edward's music collection.

"Bella."

She jumps and turns around.

"Hi Rosalie." She says smiling at me.

"Alice plan for us to go to the movies and she has your outfit in the bed."

"Oh… I am going to like it?"

"Its cute outfit but I don't know if you're going to like it."

Alice comes in suddenly and looks like she going to explode.

"I need to leave because Jazz called me, so you guys have fun and see you in few days" Alice says and she hugs both us and leaves. I knew something was up and that was just an excuse. I wonder what was really wrong.


	13. Chapter 12

AN: Sorry I haven't update in long time. I just have been busy with homework and school. I am going to try and update this weeks since I am off for thanksgiving break.

Chapter 12

Bella P.O.V

I saw through the window Alice leaving. I didn't know what to now. I was alone with Rosalie. I wonder if I should fake that I am sick, so I can leave and go home. I just wish I wasn't so nervous being alone with her. I didn't want to go to the movies with Rosalie because I would wish that it was a date.

"Bella do you still want to go to the movies." She asks me.

"….. Sure." _I didn't know why I just said that._

"are you going to get change?"

"No. I am just going to wear this."

"Okay, let's go."

We go to the garage and we get into her car. Rosalie turns her car on and she speeds off to Port Angeles. We arrive at the movie theater after 30 minutes. She parks her car and we got off and went to buy our tickets and we went to get our seats. I was very nervous seating next to her and I bet she knew it was nervous being with her.

"Do you want anything Bella?"

"no.. I'm fine… I am not hungry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am sure"

I really hope that the movie starts soon. I don't think I can make more small talk. Hopefully Alice will be back when we get home if not probably fake a headache and go to sleep. I really hate the fact that I have feelings for both Edward and Rosalie. If Rosalie had feeling then it would be hard to choose one of them.

"Bella are you okay?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You look like you're going to puke."

"No. I am fine."

The lights got off in the movie theater and I am relieved because now I have two hours without worrying about talking to Rosalie. Oh no what are Mike and Jessica doing here? I hope they don't see me. Oh no Mike just saw me and he coming to seat next to me and Jessica looks upset.

"Hi Bella" He said to happily

"Shut up Newton. Can't you see the movie just started." said Rosalie

"Hey don't talk to my boyfriend like that" said Jessica

I see that Rosalie glares at her. I don't say anything to any of them and I start to feel more awkward being here. All I need to make this moment more awkward would be that Edward and Jacob would show up.


	14. Chapter 13

An: Thanks for the feedback. I hope every1 had good thanksgiving Mine went well, I went black Friday shopping.. There are some crazy people.. people were camping outside of best buy since 9pm on Thursday (maybe I would the same if it was something I really wanted). When I went next morning to WalMart, my niece almost got hit by a printer. Anyways here the next chapter and let me know what u all think. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Maybe once I am done with this school semester I will go back and fix all my chapters for grammar and spelling. Anyways, if anyone reads my story Nearly Death, please vote in the poll on my profile. tks

**Rosalie P.O.V**

I could tell that Bella felt really awkward having Newton and his girlfriend next to us. All that was left was for Edward and that stupid future mutt to show up and I hope that doesn't happen. I wonder why Alice left so suddenly. Something was up and I needed to know what was wrong. Something scary happen in the movie and I hear Bella scream. It was Alice idea to come and see Paranormal Activity. I don't know why we came to see it when Alice wasn't even here.

"Are you okay?" I ask her

"Yes. I just don't like scary movies."

"Then why did you agree to come and see this movie then?"

"I don't know"

"Do you want to leave?"

"NO, because I don't want to ruin the movie for you, just because I don't like scary movies."

"I don't mind Bella."

"um.. okay."

She is such a strange human. I don't know why she wants to be a vampire. Living forever is no fun especially when you can't age or have a family. We get out the movie theater and we walk to the car.

"Bella do you want to go and eat something?

"…sure"

"what do you want to eat?"

"anything is fine."

I wish Bella would just say what she wants. I wish she would grow a back bone because she let Edward control her to much. I see a restaurant and I stop there. She gets down from the car and we go inside. There's a red hair girl inside and is looking at me as if my hair is fake and that I have breast implants. It's not my fault am beautiful. She gives us the menus.

"What are you going to get Bella" I ask her

" Spaghetti."

"You love Italian food don't you?"

"Yes. It's my favorite."

After she finishes eating we go back to house. When we arrive she sits on the couch. I go and I seat next to her.

**Bella P.O.V**

I love spending the whole afternoon with Rosalie. It almost felt like a date. I had fun with her. I wish this day could last forever. I really lik.. love her a lot. I never thought these feelings would develop so fast and so deep.

"Bella, why do you want to be a vampire?"

"Because I want to be with Edward." _And you too, and I hope one day I can have you._

"But you never grow older."

"I know but I don't mind giving everything up." _I get to see you everyday even if I am not with you. _

"Are you sure about it?"

"Yes… I am just waiting for Edward to turn me."

"What if he doesn't want to turn you?"

"Then I will get Carlisle to do it."

"You know that Edward will be mad at you."

"Yes, I know but it will be worth it at the end." _Especially since I will be a vampire and I will be with Edward and you. Hopefully I will get to have fun with you._

"So what do you want to do now Bella?"

"um.. anything.." _you._

"How about we play a game?"

"Sure Rosalie." _I really want to kiss her. Maybe I should just do it. The worse thing that can happen is that she hates me more but least I got to kiss her. When she asks why I did it, then I would say I was just curious on kissing a girl. _

"Okay."

"Okay, let me go get one from my room" She said

"I go with you"

I follow Rosalie to her room and she pulls a few games from her closet. I look at the games she pulls out and I look at which one would be the best.

"Which game do you want to play Bella?"

"Neither. I have a better game."

"Which is what Bella?"

I lean forward to her and I grab her face and I kiss her.


	15. Chapter 14

**Rosalie P.O.V**

"Which game do you want to play Bella?"

"Neither. I have a better game." _What did she want to play then?_

"Which is what Bella?"

I see that she leans forward and she grabs me from the face and kisses me. I was surprised by this. I can't believe she is kissing me. I kiss her back and play with her hair as I kiss her. She pulls away from me and starts to kiss my neck and I rub her back and I run my hand thru her hair. I push her against the bed and I kiss her and I deepen the kiss. I undo her belt from her shirt I throw it on the side and I pick her up and I lay her on the bed and I start to kiss her again. I start to unbutton her shirt and I run my hand throughout her stomach and I go up her chest and I start to message one of her breast.

"mm..rose" I hear her moan out.

"Do you like that Bella?"

"…."

I keep doing it until I hear a car that is coming up the drive way and I stop doing it. I look at Bella give a weird look and the she blushes. Her eyes start to get watery and she probably thinks I regret doing this.

"Bella, someone is coming, their about one minute away. Come on lets go downstairs see who it is."

She buttons her shirt and follows me downstairs.

"Bella are you okay?" Since I pulled away from her, she hasn't said anything and she has me worry.

"I am not sure."

"We will talk later okay?"

"Okay."

When we get downstairs the front door opens and Emmett and Edward come in.

"Honey I'm home!!" Says Emmett

"Hi Emmett" I say to him.

Edward looks at Bella.

"Bella what happen to your hair."

"Nothing I was just taking a nap."

"You should brush because it looks like it went through a tornado."

Edward can sometimes be a jerk.

"No I am not Rosalie."

"Stay out of my head."

"So what fun things did you girls do?" asks Emmett

"We went shopping" says Bella

"Is that all?" Emmett ask

"Yes." Answer Bella

**Bella P.O.V**

I couldn't believe that I actually had made out with Rosalie. I am so glad that Edward can't read my mind right now or he would probably be upset. Why did they have to come right now? Just when things were getting good between Rosalie and I? Emmett is looking at me weird.

"What is it Emmett?"

"Edward is right your hair does look like it been thru a tornado."

"Don't make fun of my nap hair."

"I am not."

"Emmett, stop teasing Bella." Rosalie says to him

"Sorry Belly but you know you're my favorite human right?"

"Yes I know" he can be so annoying sometimes.

Emmett his arm around me

"Let's do something fun Belly."

"Like what? I think you will beat me at any game we play."

"of course" He looks at Rosalie and grins "how about we have threesome"

"Emmett HOW COULD YOU SUGGETS THAT TO ISABELLA??" yells Edward at him

"Dude it's just a joke. Chill out." Says Emmett

"Edward, you didn't need to yell at Emmett. Anyways it's my decision. Sure Emmett why not" I look at Edward as I answer to Emmett. Edward was really upset and mad. I grab Rosalie by the arm and I run upstairs leaving Emmett and Edward in the living room.


	16. Chapter 15

**Bella P.o.V**

I was really upset that Edward treated me the way he did. I was starting to see that sometimes he was being controlling. I hate when he does that. There is nothing wrong with wanting to explore a little anyways it's not my fault he wants to stay virgin until we get marry. I seat on Rosalie's bed and I look at her.

"You know that Edward is going to be upset about this?"

"I know but I don't care Rosalie."

"okay if your sure about it."

She sits next to me and she starts to kiss me and I kiss her back. Her arms come down to my shirt and she starts to unbutton my shirt.

**Edward P.O.V**

I couldn't believe she had screamed at me. What was wrong with her? Was she on her period or something, probably not because I would have smelled her. I couldn't believe she had said yes to Emmett.

"Where you think you're going Emmett?"

"With Rosalie and Bella."

"No you're not, I am not going to let you go and be with Bella."

"It's not my fault that you two haven't done anything."

"Well I don't want you to go."

"Well Rose is inside with her."

"Well I am going upstairs right now and deal with that."

I hurry upstairs before Bella and Rosalie could do anything. When I open the door to her room there is no one inside. I see her window open where they obviously left from. Alice suddenly appears.

"Where the heck where you Alice, you're suppose to take care of Bella."

"First Edward, don't get mad with me, second it's not my fault that Jasper took me to special sale in New York, third is not my fault your sexually frustrated, and fourth it's not my fault that Bella and Rosalie left."

"You should have been here."

"Don't worry Edward nothing going to happen between them. They're just going to hang out."

"Aw, man I wanted to see."

"Shut Emmett!!!"

"Edward you need to chill out. Their nothing hotter than two girls going at it and I don't mind sharing Rosie with Bella. And if I can watch or join in its even better."

"What if Rosalie left you for my Bella?"

"Well.. Then I would ask him how they feel of having me as their boyfriend and the three of us can be happy."

"You're sick dude."

"Boys stop fighting. Emmett don't make Edward upset. Edward leave Emmett alone you know how he is." Says alice.

"I'm leaving to look for Bella."

"Edward stop… don't you trust Bella?"

"Yes but not Rosalie."

"Please Edward trust Bella."

"Fine but once Rosalie gets here I am talking to her."

I go to my room and I lay in my bed and I just my Bella doesn't do anything crazy.

**Bella P.o.v**

_I am glad we left the house. If we would have stayed their Edward would have probably interrupted us. I was now seating here in my bed waiting for Rosalie to come back from getting something from her car. She comes in thru my door and lies next to me. She starts to kiss me and I wrap my arms around her neck and I play with her silky golden hair. I love how she smells. She smells better than Edward. She starts to unbutton my shirt and she takes it off. I feel myself blushing because she is seeing my with just my bra._

"Don't be embarrass, Bella."

"Sorry, I am just nervous."

"You don't have to be."

"I am just …scare I won't do it right."

"Don't worry Bella. You will do great okay?"

I just look at her and she pulls me closer to her and kisses me. She takes my pants off and then my thong I was wearing. I close my eyes and I feel her hands exploring my legs. I let a low moan out and she starts to kiss my neck.

"mm..rose…"

"Do you like that Bella?"

"y..es…"

She travels down my chest and leaves kisses on me until she arrives in one of my breast with her fingers she touches my nipples with her fingers and she makes them hard. I bit my lip keeping myself from screaming of pure pleasure. The Rosalie stops doing and I look at her.

"Sorry Bella, your start just got home."

"NO!"

"Bella don't get upset, I promise we will finish this, because I want you to. Let's go say hi to your dad and then we will leave somewhere I know nobody will bother us okay?"

"Okay Rose."

I get dress and we go downstairs to go talk to my dad.

AN: next chapter: rose and Bella go on a trip.

Thanks for the feedback.


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated my stories. I have been busy with school. I will try and update as much as I can. Thanks for reading. **

**Bella P.O.V**

Rosalie and I went downstairs to see what my dad wants.

"Hey Dad, What up" I said

"Bella your mom call me and she is upset that you haven't called her. So she coming to visit you."

"What? When?"

"Today, you need to go and pick her up at Port Angeles Airport."

"Okay" I look at Rosalie.

"If you want, I can take you Bella."

"Are you sure? You don't need to take me."

"I want to take you Bella."

"Okay."

Rosalie and you go to outside and we get into her car. She turns the car on and we leave to Port Angeles. Rosalie also drives very fast like the rest of her family.

"Is there something wrong Bella?"

"No..not really…you drive really fast."

"I like going fast."

"I know… Edward told me that it's a vampire thing."

"If you want I can slow down."

"No.. It's okay. I know that you won't crash."

"True but if you want I can drive like a normal person."

"No.. you don't need to do that."

"Bella… I am not like Edward. You don't need to feel like you need to do everything to make me happy. I am not a control freak like Edward and I want you to feel comfortable."

"I'm sorry Rosalie…." She interrupts me

"Bella you don't need to apologize. Bella you need to learn how to say what you truly feel without needing to feel like you need to apologize."

"It's just hard for me. I want everyone to be happy and not to feel upset with me."

"But you can't make others happy if you don't make yourself happy first."

"I guess your right Rosalie."

We arrive at the airport and we go inside and wait for my mom's airplane to arrive. After 20 minutes of waiting, she finally arrives. She sees me and she runs to me and hugs me.

"Oh.. Bella I miss you so much. Since I didn't hear anything from you, I needed to come and see you."

"I am sorry Mom."

"It's okay Bella. Who's your friend?"

"Mom this is Rosalie Hale. She Edward's sister."  
"oh nice to meet you Rosalie."

"It's really nice to me you too Mrs. Dwyer."

We go back to the car and Rosalie drives back to my house. It was a silent drive back home. I wonder what my mom is thinking. Does she like Rosalie? Did she suspect anything? We arrive at Charlie's house and we thank Rosalie for the ride and Rosalie leaves. I get in my truck and I drive mom to a hotel. Once we arrive at the hotel I go with Renee to the room.

"Bella take a seat."

"is there something wrong Mom?"

"No, Bella what's going on with Rosalie and you?"

"She one of my best friends mom."

" Bella I know that you told me that Edward was your boyfriend but I want to know what's going on with you and Rosalie?"

"Mom she's my friend."

"Bella I am not stupid. I never believe you when you said the same thing about Mia. I know that Edward is your boyfriend, but what's going with Rosalie."

"Mom…I am sorry but I think I might be bisexual. And I have a crush on Rosalie. Rosalie and I aren't sure what we're doing.. I know it is bad because we both have boyfriends… but I don't know."

"Bella I don't care what you are as long as you're happy. Bella if you're doing this is not fair that you're playing with two people's feelings. You need to decide what you want. If you want to be with Rosalie then talk to her and see if she feels the same way. If she does feel the same then you two need to break things up with your boyfriends."

" Mom…I don't know what to do. I like both Rosalie and Edward.

"Bella you need to figure out what you really want before someone gets hurt."

**Rosalie P.O.V**

After dropping Bella at her house, I really didn't want to go home. First because Edward was being jerk, second because I was afraid of what Emmett might say or suspect. I love him but I am also starting to have felling for Bella. I go inside the house when I hear some yell at me.

"WHERE'S BELLA??" Edward asks.

"at her house.. your such a control freak!"

"Don't call me that Rosalie."

"Then don't be a control freak."

" I want you to leave Bella alone!"

"why?"

"Because I don't want you to confuse her."

" I am not going to listen to you Edward. Besides at the end it's Bella choice."  
"YOU NEED TO LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"God Stop it! You need to let Bella do whatever she wants and stop controlling her. She can make her own decisions. Anyways, if she get hurt or whatever it's normal, it's part of being a human and I am going to stop wasting my time with you" I leave to my room and I lay down in my bed.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**AN: This a very very short update. sorry I haven't update forever. I will try and update soon again. Eventually I will go thru my chapters and fix the errors I have. **

After talking to Renee I went home and went to my room and thought about what my mom had said to me. I wish I could know what was going to happen in the future. The whole Rosalie thing isn't even a sure thing. What if it was just a game for her? What if she just want to see what's it like to be with a human? Or is she just playing with my feelings? My mom was right I need to decide what I want and then take charge. For now I had few days for myself to think about what I really want. I just hope I don't make a mistake.

My mom was here for a few days so I wouldn't see Edward until then I hope. I know that he can come at night and visit me, but I really hope he didn't. I can't face him after I did all that with Rosalie. He probably already knows what happens unless Rosalie is not thinking about what happen between us. I am really confused now. I hope that I can figure out something soon because this is could end badly.

**Rosalie P.O.V**

I hear Edward coming upstairs and walking towards my room. The door to my room suddenly opens and its him.  
"What do you want Edward?"

"Rosalie I want to know what you did with Bella?"

"I did nothing with her. now leave me alone!" I say to him angrily

" I don't believe you. I can smell her all over you!"

"I hug her goodbye. That why her scent is on me."

"I don't believe you Rosalie. I want you to leave Bella alone. She is mine. She belongs to me. STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER."

"No Edward I am not going to stay away from Bella. I like Bella and she is my friend. Whether you like it or not I will continue to go out with her."

Alice is suddenly between Edward and I.

"Please don't fight…." Alice says but then Edward interrupts her.

"Alice just tells us. Who do you see Bella with in the future?" says Edward to her

If Alice was a human I could see her getting pale from the face. Alice has concern look on her face and seems that she doesn't want to answer his question.

"Edward you know that Bella loves you. Why do you want to know something that is already has its future?"

"Please Alice." Edward begged her.

"Okay."

**Alice P.O.V**

_I really didn't want to look into Bella's future because I didn't know what her future look like now. All I knew is that couldn't fake it. Sometime I wish that Edward couldn't hear our thoughts. I am just really glad I had learned how to hide some of them from him. I look at him and I start to concentrate on Bella's future. I open my eyes again and I look at Edward and he doesn't look to happy on what I saw. _


	19. Chapter 18

**Alice P.O.V**

"Alice why is your vision blank?" asked Edward

"Probably because I am under pressure besides in the past when I have look into her future you two are always together. "

"I don't believe you Alice."

"Don't believe me then Edward." I get up and leave the room. I hope that everything turns out okay at the end.

**Few days later**

Bella was seating on her bed when there was a knock on the door.

"come in."

Rosalie opens the door and comes in.

"Hello Bella" she says as she seats in Bella's chair.

"Hi rose. What are you doing here?"

"Bella we need to talk."

"about what?"

"About us"

"oh" says Bella in a worry voice

"Bella first off I want to talk about your conversation you had with Edward yesterday."

"You heard that?"

"yes bella."

"Rosalie.. I.." Bella says mumbling since she didn't know what to say

"Bella, why did you tell all those things to Edward?"

"Sorry!"

"Sorry isn't enough Bella. Do you want me to remind you of the conversation you had with my brother."

Flashback

_Bella is seating in Edward's bed as she see him pacing around the room._

"_Edward what's wrong?" asked Bella_

"_I want to know what game you're playing Isabella?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You know what I mean Bella. This thing you have with Rosalie?"_

"_We are just friends."_

"_That's bull shit Bella." _

_Bella looks up at Edward surprise since she had never heard him swear before. _

"_Look Edward, what happen with Rosalie was nothing. It's just a stupid mistake. It was just girls having fun. To me it meant nothing. It what just a stupid moment."_

"_Are you sure about that Bella?"  
"Yes Edward. I love you. "_

_Edward smiles at her and kiss her._

_End flash back_

"Rosalie what I told Edward was just lie. I was just nervous."

"I don't believe you Bella. I can't believe I consider leaving Emmett for you. "

"Rose.."

"Bella I don't want to hear your excuses anymore. I hate you and things are going to go back to how they were before."

"Rose please forgive I didn't mean to hurt your felling but.."

"Bella I don't care anymore. " Rosalie says as she exist Bella's room.

Once Bella see her leaves she lies on her bed and starts to cry.

"Why couldn't I just tell Edward the truth? Now Rosalie hates me and everything is ruin."

**Edward P.O.V**

**Somewhere in the forest**

_Bella you are now mine forever. I can't believe everything came out perfect. Rosalie now believes that Bella doesn't like her and Bella doesn't have an idea that I plan everything so Rosalie for hear our conversation. Poor Bella doesn't even have a clue that I knew that Rosalie heard everything and that reason why I pressure her to say those hurtful words. Bella is my pretty lamb that's going to be with. _


	20. Chapter 19

**An: **Sorry I haven't updated I been busy with School. I wrote this short chapter. I have few ideas in mind for this story. I just don't know which one I'm going to use next so I did this chapter. I hope I can update more often.

Bella was laying in her bed thinking about everything that had happen the day before. Rosalie had left her and she lied to Edward about her feelings. She didn't know what she was going to do next. She knew that she had ruined everything with Rosalie and that she will never take her back. Now she needs to think about what she was going to do with Edward. Was she going to continue her relationship with him or was she going to leave him and forget about the Cullen and pretend she never knew meet them well except for Alice.

She looks at the time and sees it almost time for her to leave to school but she didn't fell like going today. She decides she's going to miss school and just relax and think. She gets scare when Edward come in thru her window.

"Edward you scared me." Says Bella

"Sorry beautiful. Why aren't you ready Bella?"

"I am not going to school today. I am not felling well."

"What wrong?" he asked with a worry tone

"My head hurts."

"I'll stay with you Bella."

"No. it's okay. I will be fine. Anyways I will be sleeping most of the time."

"Bella I love being with you I don't think I will miss something I already know plus I love watching you sleep."

"okay."

Bella closes her eyes and falls asleep thinking about Rosalie and Edward.

**Bella Dream**

_Bella is seating on top of towel and her feet are touching the sand and she looking at the ocean. Next to her is a small girl smiling at her and holding her hand. Bella looks out to the ocean and smiles at someone. Bella get up with the little girl and gets inside ocean and swims with little girl. Suddenly she lets go of the little girl and see her how she going under the water and is drowning. She starts to scream but no one hears her. _

**End of Dream**

Bella wakes up screaming from her dream. Edward holds her closed to him.

"Baby it was only a dream its okay."

Bella close her eyes and cries and holds onto Edward.

"Bella what was your dream about?"

"Little girl drowned in my dream."

"Bella it's just a dream."

"I know but it freaked me out."

"I know but you don't have to be over dramatic."

Bella didn't say anything else. She wonders if she made mistake lying to Edward. She also wonder what happen to the Edward she first met. He had become more protective and possessive than ever. She just hoped that everything would turn out alright at the end.


	21. Chapter 20

**An: ** Decide to redo this chapter. For any one that reads my other stories, I have decided to take them down, I have lost interest in them and will start new ones. I will update on Friday and will try and make it longer.

Chapter 20

Bella P.o.v

Edward had left bit after 4 in the afternoon and only because I told him that Charlie wouldn't be happy if he found him here. I still wonder if I did the right thing by lying to everyone. I wish life wouldn't be so complicated and maybe everything would be easier if they were humans. I knew that I needed to fix this whole mess I got myself into. I care a lot about Edward but I am not in love with him. I like Rosalie a lot more than Edward that's for sure but I need to be sure of what I truly want. I don't want to make a mistake that I will regret later. I don't want to hurt anyone either. If I was to chose Rosalie I think more people would get hurt than if I chose Edward. I can always not chose anyone and just forget I ever met them but I wouldn't be able to forget. I go and sit in my rocking chair.

"Why can't I just be normal?" I grab the book I had next to be and throw it to the wall.

"What I am going to do with all of these feelings?"

"Sort them out of course" says a voice.

I turn around and see Alice coming inside my room through the window.

"Hi Alice" I said looking at her

"Bella I am here to help you with your problems." She said happily

"I don't know what to do Alice"

"I do Bella. First off you need to talk to Edward and be honest with him."

"But I am scare Alice, I don't want everybody to hate me."

"I know Bella but you need to be honest with your feelings and be truthful with them. Don't try to make everyone else happy. You need to be with the person you truly love and want to be with."

" Maybe your right Alice. Can you see my future?" I ask her anxiously

"No. Since you haven't decided yet I can't see anything. You should talk to Rose. I will try and help you with her but I do know she doesn't want to talk to you. "

"She probably hates me again."

"No she doesn't. She is just upset and hurt but I will try to convince her to come and talk to you."

"thanks Alice you're the best." I tell her as I hug her.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Alice, what about Emmett?"

"Don't worry about him too much Bella. Rosalie and Emmett have an open relationship and they have dated other people. Even though they have married each other bunch of times, to them is more about having fun and they like to get randomly marry. I am not sure why they do that but I guess they just find it fun but both of them have always agreed if they ever find someone else they want more the other person, they would be cool with it. Anyways Emmett loves you Bella and he okay with Rose and you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure Bella. The only one that will have a problem is Edward but we can resolve that issue later. It's about you being happy Bella and being with the person you truly love. You can't sacrifice yourself for Edward. He has always been possessive and wants to control everything around him. "

"I just don't want to hurt him and hurt your family because I know that everyone will be upset if the family breaks up."

"Bella don't worry if Edward can't understand it's his fault. He needs to understand that you don't love him the same way anymore and he should let you be happy if he truly loves you."

"Maybe your right Alice but I'm still afraid of something happening."

"Bella, Edward won't hurt you and I will make sure of that."

"I hope your right Alice. I just hope everything turns out okay."

"Yes Bella everything will turn out good. So, let me go and talk to Rosalie and let you know later what's going to happen."

"Okay. Alice I am going to go and visit my mom next weekend."

"You're going to Phoenix?"

"Yes but only for few days. I miss her and I want to see her."

"Don't worry Bella. I will try and get Rosalie to talk to you before you leave."

"Thanks Alice." Says Bella as she sees Alice leave.

Bella sits in her room and reads a story online. She then feels that someone put a napkin over her nose and mouth and then she see everything goes black and the person carries her away.


	23. Chapter 22

An: Sorry for the delay. I am currently also working on few other Rosalie/Bella stories that I will publish in the future. As I write more I am hoping to expand my plots and do better on my characters. I am also currently looking for Beta so I can improve on my grammar and the flow of the stories. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 22

Alice [P.O.V]

I needed to make things right between Bella and Rosalie. I knew they love each other and that they both will be together soon.. hopefully. Edward was such a jerk. He knew that Rosalie was listening and he made Bella says does things. Edward was so selfish he doesn't love Bella the way he says he does. If he did he would let Bella chose who she wanted to be with. If it wasn't for Bella telling him that she knew that we were vampires he would have never asked her out. I really hope that Rosalie would be home and I could take her out to talk. I open the door and go inside our house and I see Rosalie seating on the kitchen chair.

"Hey Rosalie, can we talk?"

"About what Alice?"

"About Bella?"

"I don't want to talk about her."

"Please Rosalie listen to what I have to say. I promise after I tell you what I have to say, you can chose what you want to do."

"There is nothing to choose Alice. I am done with Bella. She can stay with Edward and live happily ever after."

"Rosalie stop being so negative and listen to me. I know that…." Suddenly my vision gets blurry and I am having one my vision. I see Bella's room and she is crying. She is looking for something in her cabinet and suddenly someone comes behind her and covers her with a cloth around her mouth and she faints. I can't see who the person is but I see them take her inside a car and leave. My vision is ends and I come back to reality and I see Rosalie looking at me.

"What did you see Alice?"

I look at her with horror look on my face "Someone kidnapped Bella." If Rosalie was human all the color in her face would be drained.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT SOMEONE KIDNAPPED ISABELLA?"

"I don't know Rosalie it's what I saw."

"We need to go look for her to see if your vision is WRONG."

"Calm down Rose… Let's call her first."

"Let's not waste time Alice. Let's go and look for her."

Rosalie and I ran off to Bella house. We got their in few minutes. We saw that her truck was still there we went inside and saw the house was empty. We get a scent that someone was there and we see the cloth from my vision on the floor.

"This can't be happening Ali.. Bella can't be gone.. I need to find her… I can't let anything happen to her. I love her."

"We will find her Rose. Let's go home and make a plan."

"Do you think Edward has something to do with this Ali?"

"I don't know Rosalie but let's go home and see what we can do about this situation."


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Bella P.O.V

I open my eyes and all I see is darkness and it comes all back to me. I was in my room and suddenly everything went black. I don't recognize where I am. I look around to see if I can see anyone. I get up and walk towards the door buts it lock. I go back and sit down and I start to cry. I am so scared to know what going to happen to me. I am going to die? The door opens and I see someone come in.

"Hello Isabella."

"YOU DID THIS? WHY DO YOU HAVE ME HERE?"

"Dear Isabella. Don't you yell at me because you will regret it. I have all the control now. I bet you didn't see this one coming?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you a course and now I have you."

"can't you just let me go."

"No silly Bella. Now be good if you want to eat today and another thing I have another surprise for you. You probably never imagine what it is. Adios Bella."

" I HATE YOU MIA!"

"If you say so Isabella.. or should I say Izzy."

I see her leave and lock me in here again. I hope I can get it out of here or least that Alice could see me and have her rescue me."

Rosalie P.O.V

"Alice have you seen anything new?" I ask desperately

"No Rose but don't worry we will find her."

"_Please _try your best Alice. I need to know that she will be okay."

"Yes will be Rosalie. We just need to think about this. Who would want Bella?"

"Edward, that girl that I came to see her few days ago and I guess that Indian boy but I don't think he would something like that."

"I don't think so either. What did this girl look like?"

"She has gross bleach blond hair and fake big boobs. Ugh she just ugly."

"Okay so let's see if we can get any information on what she has been doing the last couple of days."

"Okay. Let me get the computer and see what we can find then." I say as I return with the laptop. I just hope we could find my _Bella. _


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Rosalie P.o.V

It had been four days since Bella has been kidnapped. Alice and I still didn't know who was behind it. Edward has been coming home every day, so we're not sure if he is behind this or not. Alice told Charlie that Bella was staying with us for a long week sleepover. There was no way we could get Charlie involve in the kidnapping because if it was Edward or any other vampire behind this it wouldn't be good thing. I just hope that we can find her and that she still alive. Alice says she is alive because her future is blurry but not dark which is a good thing. I wish I would have talk to Bella before I jump into conclusions maybe I could have stop the kidnapping.

Alice says she has a feeling that we will find her soon. I just hope she is right because I want Bella to be safe. I take my laptop and I start to look for more information on Mia. The last time she use her debit card was one week ago in Seattle. It could be a possibility that she behind this. Alice is still trying to see if she can see anything. We found her facebook page so now Alice knows what she looks like and hopefully she can see something. My cell phone starts to ring and I see that it's an unknown number and I answer it.

"Hello" I said annoyed

"Rosalie.."

"Bella? Where are you? Are you okay?"

" I am fine. Stop looking for me."

After Bella said that the line went dead. Why would she say that? But all I know is that Bella wouldn't say that. Whoever has her made her do that. I just hope we can find her soon. Before something worse happens.


	26. Chapter 25

An: _Sorry I haven't updated. This story is soon coming to an end and I have few ideas for more stories of rose and bella._

Chapter 25

Bella P.O.V

_I didn't understand why Mia would do this to me. What I don't understand how was she able to do this all on her own. I wonder who could have helped her. All I want is to go home and hide under my sheets and never come out again. I wonder if I would ever see my dad, mom, Alice, and Rosalie. Oh I wish I could have clear things with her before this happen but I guess is my own fault for not telling Edward the truth. If I die I would never be able to tell Rose how I felt. When Mia made me call her I couldn't tell her anything else. All I know is that I hope Alice can see me. Oh god the door is opening again I wonder who it is._

"Surprise Love" _I hear voice say and they come in._

Rosalie P.o.V

"Calm down Rosalie. We will find Bella." Says Alice

"Alice I won't calm down until Bella is safe and I can talk to her."

"Rosalie we will find her plus we need to call her Dad tell him that she still staying with us for the project from school. We need to be more convincing because we don't want him to suspect."

"I already took care of her dad Alice. Please Alice focus on finding something about her." I turn around and saw Alice was having one of her vision. I just pray that it was about Bella. She stays like that for few minutes until she comes out of her trance.

"Alice what did you see?"

"Bella in dark room and saw her. Mia has her but there someone else with them but I couldn't see who it was."

"Do you have an idea where she could be?"  
"I think there somewhere in Oregon."

"How do you know that?"

"I saw her at store and then come out of the store and there was Oregon car plates on few cars."

"Then let go Alice please. We need to find her."

"We will find her Rosalie but first let's get few things and then we can leave."

"Alice this is no time to go get change into something different or get right outfit for a kidnap rescues. We need to leave NOW!"

"Alright, let's go. Do you want to take the boys?"

"No."

"Okay lets go then Rose."

The both of us get into my red convertible and we drive as fast we can to Oregon.


	27. Chapter 26

**An: Thanks for reading my story. Please Review. I am also posting a new Rosalie and Bella story. They are all human. The story is call That Girl Will Never Be Mine.**

**Chapter 26**

Edward P.O.V

Ever since I met Bella I knew she was the one. At first I was afraid to be around her but after awhile I couldn't stay away. I was happy that she felt the same way about me. Bella and I were so happy together and we were perfect for each other. We share so many things with each other. I didn't want her to become a vampire but I knew she wouldn't let it go. After thinking about it I was willing to make her into one. Everything was fine between both of us until Rosalie made everything go wrong. Rosalie always hated Bella and suddenly she was into her. It's her fault Bella was confused and didn't know what she wanted. I know that Rosalie was just doing it to hurt Bella and I. Bella fell for Rosalie tricks and now Bella thinks that Rosalie loves her. That why I had no choice but Kidnapped Bella. I used that stupid human Mia to get Bella out of the house and nobody suspect that it was me behind everything. Not even my stupid psychic sister. Now I need to get rid of Mia and take Bella somewhere where nobody will find us.

I walk to the room where Mia is at.

"Hi Edward, so what are we going to do know with Bella?" said happily

"Well I'm taking Bella with me."

"What about me? I help you with everything."

I get closer to her.

"You're going to die." I see fear in her eyes. I take step closer to her and bite her and I drink all her blood. She screams until she dies from the blood lost. She tasted good but not as good as my Bella is going to taste. I take Mia's body and take it to the forest and I burn her body until its only ashes and I get rid of any evidence.

I walk back to the house and I go inside of Bella's room.

"Hello my love" I say to her

She turns around and is shock to see me.


	28. Chapter 27

**A.N: I will update my other rose/bella story tomorrow or monday. **

Chapter 27

**Bella P.O.V**

I turn around and see Edward standing there. I couldn't believe he was there standing looking at me. I am sure if I should be afraid or glad he is here.

"Edward what are you doing here?" I ask him and as he got close I saw his eyes are red.

"I came to safe you my love. I went to your house to look for you but I couldn't find you. I smell your blood and someone else sent and I knew I need to find you and safe you."

"Edward how did you find me?"

"I just follow your sent Bella and once I found I knew I need to get rid of Mia. You don't know what she had plan for you Bella it was awful."

"OH. Its okay Edward I understand you did you safe me. Can you please untie me?"

"Of course Love. "

Edward unties me quickly and then I am in his cold embrace. I try to calm myself down and try to make scenes of everything that has happen to me since the day Mia kidnapped me. I knew that Edward came to rescue me and now he's here with me when I need him the most. Maybe I should give him another chance to be with me. Rosalie is never going to forgive me anyways so, maybe this life giving me a second chance at love and shoving me into the right decision. I look at him and smile and give him a small kiss.

"Edward thank you so much for being here with me. I…..I love you."

"I love you too love. Now we're going to be together forever and I promise once we graduate I will turn you."

I look at him and smile.

**Alice P.O.V**

Rosalie was driving as fast as she could when I suddenly got vision. I was out for a couple of minutes when I finally came back to reality I could tell Rosalie was worried.

"What did you see Alice?"

"Edward got to her first. He safe her from that chick."

"HOW ALICE? How did he know where to find her?"

"I don't Rose maybe he followed her scent. Maybe he knew she was missing before us."

"I don't know how he did it Alice. It's to odd. I don't know."

"Rosalie stop it! You need to accept that he got to her first. Now what you need to do is drive to Oregon and your girl back."

"he probably already convince her to be with him."

"Then you fight for her."

"It's not worth it"

"Yes it is Rosalie Lilian. Now let's go cuz you aint gettin younger."

"Alice don't talk like that again. I guess I can try get her back."

"Rosalie snap out of it. This not the Rosalie that I know. The Rosalie that I know is stubborn and gets what she wants. Now let go get Isabella."

"Fine Alice let just get there and then I will see what best."


	29. Chapter 28

**Rosalie P.O.V**

I don't know how I let Alice convince me to go and look for Bella. Maybe I should have waited for Edward to bring her back and then talk to her. Maybe she changed her mind about me already. Maybe I should stop thinking so negatively. I hope Alice is right and I can get my Bella back.

**Bella P.O.V**

I had fallen asleep in the car as Edward drove back to Forks. When I woke up I notice that the next town that was coming up was in French.

"Edward why are we in Canada?"

"It's simple really Bella. I thought we needed some time alone. Plus you didn't think I was really going to take back to Forks without first making sure you want me and not my sister."

"Edward, please take me home. I can insure you that I love you. I do not want Rosalie. Plus Charlie will be worry if am not home soon."

"Don't worry Bella. Charlie thinks you're on trip with my sister and mom. Now Bella please shut up now and enjoy the scenery. "

I sit back on my seat and try to think of way to get back home without Edward getting me. I knew that the only way I could do that if I was somewhere public but for now I need to wait for the perfect timing. Why did Edward turn out to be crazy psycho killer.


	30. Author's Note

AN: Sorry I haven't updated. I had lots of personal and family issues. The last three week I been sick. Plus I am in the process of moving to another state. I will update soon. Thanks.


	31. Chapter 29

AN: Can't believe I started this story three years ago. I remember I always said I was going to try updates stories and never take years to finish one. Oh well stuffs happens anyways I sorry I haven't updated but I had lots for issues.

**Bella P.O.V**

At some point I feel asleep on the ride. When I woke up I realize I was in a hotel room. I look around to see if I can get a clue where Edward brought me. I see the door open and Edward walks in.

"Edward where are we? I know where not in Canada anymore."

"We are in Texas Bella."

"Why are we in Texas? If we were in Canada and now we are in Texas is how that possible?"

"You feel asleep and I drove all night and part of the morning. Tomorrow we will be in Mexico."

"Edward please take me home."

"Here Bella you need to eat. I will order some food for you."

Edward leaves again and leaves there in the room all by myself. I knew that I would soon have to find way to get away from Edward.


	32. Chapter 30

**An: sorry for the lack of updates. **

**Bella P.O.V**

Edward drove all night through Texas and then we finally arrive to Mexico around 5 in the morning. I still needed to figure out way out to run away from Edward. Currently Edward was driving past pure desert. There was hardly anything over here. Only once in a while you see a little store or a small house.

Edward finally pulls over and did not know why he did that. There was nothing near to stop at.

"is there something wrong Edward?"

"Yes Bella there is?"

"What wrong Edward?"

Edward he out of the car and opens my door.

"Get out Bella."

"What are you talking about Edward?"

"Look Bella I know you want my "sister". I want you out of my car."

"You can't leave here Edward. Where in different country and I don't have any way to get back home."

" That your problem now Isabella." He back in the car leaves in the middle of nowhere. I don't know what to do with no money and no form of ID. I was screw I just hope that Alice can see me and come for me. I sat in rock and start to cry.


End file.
